


Minato's Motherly Adventure

by SongBird_567



Category: Sekirei (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 14:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongBird_567/pseuds/SongBird_567
Summary: Minato and Kazehana spend some quality time together. This includes plenty of food and cuddling...wait a minute. Is this breaking Miya's rules?





	Minato's Motherly Adventure

Minato Sahashi, 19 year old ronin. A head of messy black hair drooped over grey eyes. The boy yawned and slowly made his way upstairs after a long day of studying. However, upon opening the door to his room he was surprised to see none other than Kazehana sitting on his bed. 

 

Kazehana, Sekirei number three. A tall and once slender woman, now an obese fatty who spent her days as usual. Nestled up somewhere comfy with a large bottle of sake by her side. “Oh Minato is that you?” Kazehana cooed and slowly opened one eye, a smile spreading across her pudgy face as she laid eyes on her Ashikabi. Sitting up in bed, her watermelon sized breast bouncing with the movement. She stretched her flabby arms before tying her long black hair up in a ponytail. Once upright Kazehana pulled her short purple dress down over her spare tire of a belly, the stretchy fabric at least managing to somehow reach her thick and wonderfully plump thighs.

 

Sekirei, an alien race discovered by Hiroto Minaka on a crashed ship. 108 in total with each packing a unique set of powers. Once awoken they were all released with the set goal of finding their destined partners, their Ashikabis, and finally battling until only one was left standing. Of course none of them exactly did the latter part. What was the point in fighting over some frivolous title when it was far more appealing to live a happy life with your destined partner?

 

That is exactly what Kazehana did. Her broken heart mended by the young Minato she pledged her eternal love for him by becoming his fifth Sekirei. On that day some month ago she set out to become the perfect wife for Minato. In her vision this, of course, meant she’d be getting fat. Why you may ask? It’s more of her to love that’s why!

 

“K-Kazehana, what are you doing in my room?” Minato asked and blushed as he watched the obese woman slowly approach him, trying to keep his eyes averted from the teasing sway of her wide hips. 

 

“Oh Minato~” Kazehana said and wrapped her soft arms around Minato, pulling him into a soft and blubbery hug. “I’m so glad you made it.”

 

“Made it? To what?” Minato asked and looked over Kazehana’s soft shoulder to see that his room had a few carts loaded down with food. 

 

“I wanted to try a cute couple thing. You’ve seen the romantic movies where the man feeds the woman right? I was hoping we could do that!” Kazehana said and clasped her hands together as an excited smile spread across her plump face.

 

“Uh Kazehana in those movies they usually just eat a few strawberries…this is a meal big enough for everyone in the inn.” Minato said and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

 

“And I made sure to get strawberries. They’re just triple dipped in chocolate.” Kazehana said and slowly traced her plump fingers down Minato’s chest. “Now come on let’s snuggle up~”

 

Minato was about to protest before Kazehana grabbed his shoulders and pulled him towards the bed with ease. The boy was pushed onto his back before Kazehana slid in beside him, the bedsprings groaning beneath her girth. Minato blushed as Kazehana’s breast and belly pressed against him, the soft fat warm to the touch. 

 

Kazehana blushed gently, holding Minato’s cheek in her hand. Just looking at his adorably stunned face was enough to send her heart aflutter. “Love, the feeling of true love should be cherished Minato.” She whispered and she leaned in, plump lips brushing just against Minato’s

 

“K-Kazehana…” Minato murmured, his own heart threatening to leap out of his chest.

 

“It’s alright~ Just relax for a moment. I know a young man such as yourself has a hard time controlling himself around such a goddess like form as my own.” Kazehana said and rolled onto her back.

 

Minato couldn’t help but chuckle at Kazehana’s words. Though her words did carry some weight, literally. He looked over her hefty form, smooth and creamy skin that bore not a single stretch mark or even a freckle. It was as if she was glowing with some heavenly light. Minato shook his head to clear his thoughts, grabbing a plate of the triple chocolate strawberries Kazehana mentioned.

 

Kazehana watched as Minato nestled beside her. One of his hands slowly and nervously approached her belly. It gently rested on the soft surface and rubbed ever so slowly. Kazehana closed her eyes and let out a soft moan as her love’s hand slowly rubbed her belly.

 

Minato blushed brighter than he had ever before, his entire face glowing as bright red as the chocolate smothered strawberries. Powering through this he slowly lowered one of the sweet delectable treats over Kazehana’s mouth where it was quickly consumed. 

 

“Oh my these are very good.” Kazehana said and bit into the second one. “So smooth and creamy with the sweet strawberry in the middle~”

 

“Y-You really seem to like them…” Minato murmured nervously as he kept feeding the strawberries to Kazehana one after the other.

 

“Minato in this word there are three things that reign over everything. Love, food, and sake~” Kazehana said and pulled a large bottle of the alcoholic beverage out from between her own cleavage, shocking Minato. 

 

“How did you-” Minato started.

 

“Now now Minato, a lady has her secrets~” Kazehana said and took a large swig from the bottle, her cheeks gaining an ever so slight alcoholic blush. “Aaah now that hits the spot!”

 

Minato chuckled again. Despite gaining weight Kazehana didn’t change one bit. She still loved her sake, she still teased Tsukiumi for her skirt, and most important of all she still cared for each hand every one of her friends in Maison Izumo. 

 

“Oh Minato~” Kazehana said, interrupting Minato’s thoughts by rubbing his chest with a plump hand.

 

“H-huh w-what is it?!” Minato asked, startled as he was brought back to reality.

 

“Oh nothing~ You just had the most adorable face.” Kazehana teased and grabbed the last strawberry, popping the delectable treat into her mouth. “I’m happy, I don’t want to be the only one having fun.”

 

Minato slowly nodded as he grabbed a plate of eclairs. Each treat was stuffed to bursting with cream and topped off with a thick chocolate glaze. Minato sleeted one and gently pressed it into Kazehana’s mouth. She swallowed half with ease, but still found a few seconds to savor the second half. The rich and creamy taste of chocolate danced on her tongue as the fluffy cream filling was licked from her lips and swallowed with ease.

 

“Mmm~” Kazehana moaned softly and eagerly awaited the second eclair. This was devoured in a similar way as it’s previous counterpart. It was as if Kazehana had developed her eating skills into an art. As silly as it may sound watching her eat was like watching a master painter mull over a canvas.

 

“Minato, you’re getting distracted again.” Kazehana teased and ran a hand through Minato’s fluffy hair. “I don’t mean to be pushy, but there’s a lot of food here.”

 

“R-right!” Minato said and fed Kazehana the next few eclairs. ‘What next…’ He thought to himself and looked around. It was only the second glance he cast over the room, but it was staggering how much food Kazehana had brought.

 

A stack of pizzas, bags full of burgers, boxes of chicken fried steak next to massive bowls of mashed potatoes, large tubs of pasta smothered in sauces, a massive pot of stew with hefty chunks of beef and potatoes. This was only the main courses as there was an equal amount of desserts waiting. Cakes, pies, cookies, pasties of various sizes and colors. All waiting to find their new home in Kazehana’s belly, all waiting for Minato to deliver them to his love’s tummy.

 

Minato grabbed a bag of burgers and pulled one of them from the bag. Containing three patties, a generous amount of cheese, and a heavenly amount of bacon, this burger was something straight from Guy Fieri’s dreams. 

 

Kazehana licked her lips and took a large bite from the burger. “Mmm these are amazing~” She cooed and took a second bite. “Keep them coming Minato~”

 

Minato nodded and continued the feeding, stuffing one burger after another into Kazehana’s greedy mouth. His blush never left his face as Kazehana continued to let out pleased moans after each bite. Without him even noticing his hand gravitated back to Kazehana’s belly, gently pressing into the soft blubbery fat. It was like a marshmallow. Soft to the touch, squishy, and jiggled with the slightest of movements. His hand easily sank a few inches into it while his other hand delivered burgers to Kazehana’s mouth.

 

Kazehana’s body slowly grew fatter and fatter with each burger consumed. It seemed as if each of the greasy treats added a full inch to her belly. “Mmm so good~” She moaned and pulled Minato in close, kissing his cheek. “You know you’re such a good boy Minato.” Kazehana whispered.

 

“T-thanks Kazehana…” Minato said as he was pulled closer to Kazehana, her soft breast pressed against his chest. “Y-you’re just holding me a little tight.”

 

“Am I? I can stop if you want.” Kazehana cooed, her flabby arms snaking around Minato’s back. “All you have to do is say so~”

 

Minato didn’t speak, his mind grappling back and forth on what he should say. Kazehana was just too soft. Rubbing her belly was one thing, but being pressed into it was something entirely different. “Maybe…maybe just a little longer.”

 

“As you wish Minato~” Kazehana cooed and kissed Minato’s cheek, squeezing him tightly in the hug.

 

A few moments passed before suddenly a loud growl could be heard. The source of this noise was none other than Kazehana’s belly, the fatty orb calling out for more food. “Oh my.” Kazehana murmured and rubbed her belly. Seems like break time is over.”

 

Minato nodded and sat up, a little upset his cuddle time was over. Despite this, he moved the bowls of mashed potatoes and boxes of chicken fried steak over to Kazehana. The hefty woman watched excitedly as she watched Minato slather one steak with mashed potatoes before placing another on top.

 

“That’s my Minato~” Kazehana said as the sandwich liked concoction was pressed to her lips. She took a large bite, licking some stray bits of creamy mashed potatoes from her lips. “That’s very good.” She cooed.

 

Minato smiled. “I’m glad you like it.” He replied, the ronin growing slightly more confident with his current situation. He pressed his hand deeper into Kazehana’s belly rolls, stuffing more food into her mouth.

 

Kazehana was surprised as the sudden confidence, but surely did not see any problem with that. She simply smiled and continued to devour anything placed in front of her mouth. This pace quickly led to the chicken fried steak and mashed potatoes quickly disappearing.

 

Minato now moved the pizzas closer to the bed, opening to reveal the large meat covered circle. The most peculiar part was how the pizza was left uncut. It took only a few seconds before Minato simply shrugged and rolled the pizza up like a large burrito. He then heaved the what he could only for some reason call pizzarito over to Kazehana whom eagerly took a large bite. 

 

Kazehana licked her sauce and grease-stained lips. “Keep this up and I might just decide to keep you all to myself~”

 

Minato chuckled in response and hugged Kazehana tightly, his arms sinking into her soft body. “I doubt the other girls would like that much, but for now it’s just the two of us.” Minato said and rolled up the next pizza, feeding it to the very pleased Kazehana.

 

The rest of the pizzas quickly declined until all that was left were the empty grease stained boxes. “Phew~” Kazehana sighed and rubbed her now stuffed belly, the orb now resembling a flesh-colored yoga ball. 

 

“You full?” Minato asked as he patted Kazehana’s belly.

 

Kazehana smiled in response and have her gut a gentle slap. “Full? Yes. Done? No.” She said and pulled Minato in for a deep kiss, surprising the teen. “We still have so much food, and Miya will be very upset if she figures out any went to waste.”

 

Minato shivered at the thought of their landlady being angry with them. Despite the woman’s size, she was still very capable of dolling out punishments to the two of them. “Y-yeah let’s keep going then.” Minato said and looked between the pasta and soup. “The pasta seems like it’d be more filling…but that’s a lot of soup too.” 

 

“Either is fine Minato~” Kazehana said, rubbing Minato’s back gently.

 

Minato nodded and grabbed the large pot of soup, carrying it over to the bed as Kazehana sat up. “So do I just?”

 

Kazehana nodded. “Just put it to my lips. Trust me I can keep up.” Kazehana said confidently and licked her lips.

 

Minato heaved the heavy pot up and pressed it to Kazehana’s lips. He waited and watched as she flashed a porky thumbs up before he began to pour the content of the pot into Kazehana’s mouth.

 

The hefty woman took large gulps with ease, her belly filling with the delicious soup. A soft moan escaped her as she let the blissful feeling of fullness spread across the surface of her swollen midsection. She powered past this feeling though, determined to eat every single speck of food in this room. She was a Sekirei so of course her body would be able to stretch and fit it all in.

 

“Uuuuuuurp!” Kazehana belched after she took her last gulp of the soup. “Let’s uuurp slow down…let’s move onto the pasta.” Kazehana huffed and rubbed her belly, the orb still continuing to stretch outward.

 

“You sure Kazehana?” Minato asked nervously and poked Kazehana’s belly. The Upper layer of fat was still just as soft, perhaps even softer than earlier, but beneath this there was a slightly noticeable resistance. ‘She feels really full…but she still wants to keep going.”

 

“I’m very sure Minato.” Kazehana insisted and smiled confidently.

 

“Ok…” Minato said and scooped up a large spoonful of pasta smothered in a rich marinara sauce Atop it rested a hearty meatball and even some grated parmesan cheese. Minato carried the spoon to Kazehana’s mouth who swallowed the lump of pasta in a single gulp. Minato repeated the process over and over again until-

 

TWO HOURS LATER

 

“UUUUUUURRRRRRRRPPPPPPPP” Kazehana belched, the now massive woman resting on the shattered remains of Minato’s bed.

 

Minato rested against her belly, exhausted from having fed his Sekirei the entire feast. “Finally done…” He murmured and wiped some sweat from his forehead.

 

When the main courses were over Minato had set out on the arduous task of feeding Kazehana the equally expansive set of dessert items. The end result left Kazehana near immobile and Minato the same only with exhaustion.

 

Kazehana sighed contently, laying on the soft mattress beneath her. Most of her visions was blocked by her now yoga ball sized breast. She was already the proud owner of the largest breast of Minato’s Sekirei, but now that rank was solidified with the only proof needed being the wobbling orbs stuck to her chest. Beneath her breast was a massive double belly which reached well past her feet like its own mattress sized blob of fat. Providing a resting spot more comfortable than the mattress beneath her were the stacked meaty rolls of back fat above a globular rear. Each of her bountiful butt cheeks resembled an overfilled bean bag only infinitely softer. Pressed firmly together beneath her belly were her tree trunk thick thighs, the wide expanse of creamy blubber nearly reflecting the light that shone down upon them.

 

“Minato if you’re tired then you could rest on my belly~ Really I don’t mind.” Kazehana called out, a flabby arm reaching blindly for her ashikabi who was a good three feet away from the blubber ladened appendage.

 

“Well…I am really tired, and my bed is buried…and broken.” Minato said and stepped lightly on Kazehana’s thigh, his foot sinking deep into the blubber. He shivered nervously as he grabbed a roll of Kazehana’s belly before heaving himself up on top of her. He wobbled back and forth trying to keep his balance as the fat beneath him jiggled like jello. “W-woah Kazehana can you stop moving?”

 

“Sorry Minato but this is out of my control.” Kazehana giggled as she watched her fat wobble in a wave-like pattern. ‘I wish I could see the adorable look on his face.’ She thought to herself before it finally came into view over her chest as Minato managed to lay down.

 

“H-hey…” Minato murmured and smiled nervously. 

 

“Hello~” Kazehana cooed and patted Minato’s head. “You worked so hard. Make sure to rest up.”

 

“I’ll do that…Shouldn’t be that hard. You’re pretty soft after all.” Minato replied and rolled onto his back.

 

Suddenly there was the sound of approaching footsteps, however these sounded as if they had quite the amount of weight behind them.

 

“Is that?” Minato started before the door opened to reveal PART of their landlady, Miya Asama.

 

Sekirei #1 both in age, experience, power, and most importantly size. With her refusal to participate in the Sekirei games this left her with a calm life as the landlady of her own inn. She had put away her sword and the only exercise she got was simply chores. That was however counteracted by her own cooking. With an expanding number of tenants, she had to make sure her cooking was good enough which led to her gargantuan size.

 

Groaning and slowly squeezing through the door, only Miya’s head and chest could be seen. Long purple hair was tied up in a white ribbon with her chest being covered with a massive white haori. The doorframe groaned and creaked as she somehow managed to slowly squeeze herself through to reveal her massive belly and impossibly wide frame. The lower part of her outfit consisted of a purple hakama which resembled the outfit of the typical Miko or shrine maiden.

 

“Minato, Kazehana. I hope you two aren’t breaking my cardinal rule.” Miya said, a dark purple aura surrounding her. Despite her massive frame this still made her terrifying which was saying a lot. A perfectly rounded and plump face with violet eyes, breast nearly three times the size of the average yoga ball, a gargantuan drooping double belly with each roll being able to serve as a queen or perhaps even king-sized mattress, giant flabby arms that looked as if they required Herculean strength to move, and somehow holding her upright were thighs thicker than a might redwood, and finally behind her, and still stuck in the doorframe, was a massive rear that had claimed the lives of countless pieces of furniture.

 

This was Miya Asama, and despite all of this she was still the strongest being in all of Shinto Teito.

 

“M-Miya!” Minato gasped and jumped up, Kazehana’s comparatively small body jiggling beneath him.

 

“Hello Miya.” Kazehana said and lazily waved, her arm fat wobbling as she did.

 

“I’m sorry but you didn’t answer my question. Are you two breaking my cardinal rule.” Miya asked again, her voice as sweet as a flute, but the aura around her growing even more intense. 

 

“N-no we weren’t breaking any rules I promise!” Minato insisted, waving his arms frantically.

 

“Miya I’m fully…well I’m dressed…kind of….anyway Minato was a perfect gentleman and didn’t try anything perverted.” Kazehana said and struggled to sit up, eventually managing to force her obese form into an upright sitting position.

 

“That’s good then. I do see that all the food you had me make is gone, and based on your size I see you didn’t let it go to waste.” Miya said and smiled as she waddled over to Minato, honestly surprising the boy that she could move. “It seems you’re becoming a better Ashikabi every day.” Miya said as she patted Minato’s head.

 

Minato blushed as his head was patted by Miya’s plump hand. “T-thanks Miya.” He murmured in embarrassment before the woman pulled him into a sudden and soft hug. 

 

“You’ve made me very proud Minato.” Miya said as she continued to hug him tighter while nuzzling against him.

 

Kazehana smirked playfully and hugged Minato from behind. “Yes he’s a very good boy~ Such a good boy~” Kazehana cooed, Minato’s face glowing an even brighter pink.

 

Minato tried to wiggle free from between the girls, but he was too tired from feeding Kazehana as well as the fact when he pushed against the girls his hands only sank deep into their blubber.

 

“You seem tired Minato. Hmm maybe since you’ve been so good I should give you some milk?” Miya suggested and smiled innocently as she pulled one massive boob free from her top.

 

Minato was about to protest before the mass of blubber was pressed to his face, the nipple forcing its way into his mouth. He was set on continuing his protest all until the first drop of milk hit his tongue. It was a flavor beyond his wildest dreams. Sweet, smooth, and rich. Miya’s milk was quite literally the nectar of a goddess stored within an obese and motherly landlady’s breast. 

 

Kazehana blushed as she watched Minato suckle at Miya’s breast. “I wish mine could do that.” Kazehana said and squeezed her own boobs. “Oh well maybe one day.” Kazehana giggled as she ran her hands through Minato’s hair.

 

“Perhaps.” Miya said and moaned softly as Minato slowly began to suck and nibble on her nipple. “He seems to be enjoying himself. Let's just hope he doesn’t become spoiled by this…that being said I don’t mind doing this again sometime.”

 

Kazehana nodded. “If the food is good, and Minato is here then I’d certainly do this all over again. After all love is the most precious thing in the  
world, and the bigger I am the more there is to give Minato.”

 

“Just remember not to break any of my rules Kazehana.” Miya said, her serious aura appearing again.

 

Minato was currently in his own little world. One of softness and sweetness. His body and mind tired, the warmth soothing him, and a feeling of love filling his entire form. He soon found himself falling asleep. Just a short nap he thought to himself, and then he would need to help Miya prepare dinner. For now though it was just Miya, Kazehana, and himself.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two coming soon. It has Karasuba.


End file.
